


Au Revoir

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Chloe, Chloenette if you squint, Drama, Other, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Teenagers, Threats, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Chloe is one of the few people who isn’t buying what Lila is selling. All it takes is for the switch to be flipped in order for Chloe to show Lila who is real queen of the school is. And, apparently, that switch is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Generally, I’m not in favor of girls fighting like this, but Lila’s characterization in canon has been majorly pissing me off and it was just too tempting to see how someone like Chloe would resolve the issue.

Chloe found Sabrina's words fading further into the background than usual as she watched that phony transfer student walk up to Dupain-Cheng.

"Chloe?" Sabrina asked gently, noticing her distraction. 

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she muttered, "What does she think she's doing?"

"Who?" Sabrina turned to see what Chloe was staring at. "Oh, you mean Lila? Or Marinette?"

Chloe did not answer.

Sabrina sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Marinette is usually so sweet. I just don't understand why she's always so mean to Lila."

Chloe jerked a little in surprise. "As if Dupain-Cheng has the guts to be mean. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!"

"It's true!" Sabrina countered meekly. "She accused Lila of lying about her impairments and about knowing Jagged Stone."

Chloe turned back to see Lila leaning close to whisper something in Marinette's ear. Chloe felt her blood beginning to boil. Whatever it was Lila had said, it was bad.

Chloe knew from years of experience what Marinette's expression meant. Marinette hid her emotions well, but Chloe was the master of pushing her buttons and getting her worked up- until now it seemed.

The bell rang, and Sabrina tugged at Chloe's arm. "We should head in. Class is about to start."

"You go in first," Chloe replied, pulling her arm out of Sabrina’s grip. She stuck her nose in the air, watching from the corner of her eye as Marinette made a beeline for the restrooms. "I simply must reapply my lipstick."

Sabrina's lips quirked in a frown. "But...alright. I'll let Ms. Bustier know you're here."

Chloe waved a hand in Sabrina’s direction. “You do that.”

All around, students began disappearing into their respective home rooms. When Sabrina was out of sight, Chloe turned, shooting daggers at Lila the moment the courtyard was clear. 

"Wow," the approaching girl began in a lilting voice, her peachy lips curled into a snide smile, "Chloe, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mad at me."

Chloe’s glare returned after she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.” Chloe kept walking toward the bathroom. "Look, Lily is it? I've got more important things to deal with than your last-season knock-off clad self, so kindly get out of my way. I’ve got shea butter lipstick to reapply. You should try some. It might fix those chapped lips of yours."

Lila's smile soured as Chloe brushed past her. 

“I thought you didn’t like Marinette,” Lila accused, her nose scrunching.

Chloe sputtered, refusing to turn around lest Lila see the blush on her cheeks. “I don’t! What on earth makes you think I like Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Lila snickered. “You’re not the best liar, Chloe.”

“At least I don’t have to be to have friends, Rossi.”

The bathroom door was in sight when Lila's voice came again. God Chloe wished she would shut up. "How cuteee! Does the bumble bee have a crush on Marinette? Are you gonna go rescue her from the akuma that’s likely on the way? Moved on from Ladybug so soon?" Lila's tone was maliciously playful, and maybe, not too long ago, she would have lost her temper and called her father or the principle right there on the spot. 

Still, she almost had to admire the foolishness of this petty newcomer to challenge her. But the emphasis was on the word 'almost.'

Chloe paused, turning back to find Lila grinning in triumph. Chloe felt an evil smile tugging at her own lips. This was just the switch she needed flipped. No one could out-bitch Chloe Bourgeois.

She grabbed Lila's collar and yanked her close, wiping the smirk off that face. "Just because Marinette is too nice to put you in your place, don't think for a minute I am. I know your type. I know how you crave power and attention. You think you’re special? Utterly ridiculous.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Next time you make a bold claim, just know I actually have Prince Ali's number, Jagged Stone lives under my roof, and the most influential man in the city is my father.” Chloe could feel a snarl in her throat. “You want to play? I own this city. I can have your petty lies torn apart by world class journalists at the snap of my fingers." 

Lila's eyes widened for a split second before she tried to dig her heels in. "Struck a nerve, hm?” She giggled, lifting one hand to her curled lips. “I wonder how the school would feel if they found out about your crush. Or perhaps the city. How would Paris feel about an already detestable girl like you having one more thing to hate?”

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You can't hurt me, Rossi. You can't win my game. I was taught how to run a smear campaign before you ever told your first lie. You think you can win? You're not even a player. You're just a pawn in Hawkmoth's game."

"How did you-?"

"I'm Queen Bee, remember? I know how many times you’ve been akumatized, Chameleon.” 

Chloe leaned close, mimicking what Lila had done with Marinette minutes ago. "You might claim that Ladybug is a close, personal friend, and you'd better hope that's true. Because next time you hurt Marinette, I will make it my personal mission to destroy you."

Chloe leaned back, releasing Lila's collar and smoothing the fabric as though nothing had happened. "If I were you, I'd avoid getting on my radar. You're an insignificant blip now. Don't make yourself a threat to Marinette unless you're prepared for me." 

Lila growled. "You don't even have a miraculous! This is exactly why Ladybug doesn’t trust you!" 

"I don't need a miraculous to end you," Chloe retorted, waving dismissively. “And as for Ladybug, maybe you’re right. I’ll probably never be a good person. But I can at least get some comfort in knowing that I’m better than you’ll ever be.”

She could hear the scuffle of feet behind her, and she caught the sloppy punch over her shoulder as instinct guided her body. 

Lila gasped, her eyes widening fearfully as Chloe whirled. 

Chloe twisted and threw Lila, stopping the momentum at the last second to hold Lila a few inches off the ground. Chloe was livid for a moment before she forced herself to take a breath. She would never again give Hawkmoth the satisfaction of ruling her emotions.

She dropped Lila with a tired sigh. "Try that again and I’ll make sure you get expelled.” Chloe gave one last glare before finally relaxing her fighting stance and straightening her posture. “Get a life, Rossi. Before I end yours.”

Convinced Lila was done for the time being, Chloe continued her march to the bathrooms. “Oh, and Lila?” she called. “Don’t go getting akumatized yet again. It’s really sad at this point. Au revoir!”


End file.
